gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Original song
Redirect:Original Song Original Song is the 38th episode of Glee, and the sixteenth episode of the second season. This episode will air March 15, 2011. Source Source 2 (Air date) Source 3 (episode name) Plot This episode will cover the events of the "2011 Western Ohio Regionals Championship" where New Directions, Aural Intensity and The Dalton Academy Warblers will compete for their entries in the "2011 New York Nationals Championship". This episode no longer features Holly Holliday. Source Brad Falchuk has been writing Finn/Rachel and Quinn/Rachel scenes. Source According to MSN TV this episode is titled 'Original Song'. Source Regionals will feature 2 judges, the first is played by Kathy Griffin while the second is played by Loretta Devine. Griffen is supposed to be a 'Sarah Palin' type of character while Loretta is a playing a nun who used to be a stripper. Source The Warblers perform first, with Kurt and Blaine performing a duet of Candle followed by Raise Your Glass. Source The Warblers are dressed in their school uniforms. Source Aural Intensity perform second with Jesus Is A Friend of Mine. Source New Directions sing Loser Like Me and then Get It Right. New Directions performance involves them throwing a slushie, which is actually confetti at the crowd. One of the songs has been said to be a Rachel/Finn duet while the other is a group number. Guys are dressed in all black, girls black tights, combat boots, and teal-ish tops. Source The Episode is apparently very Quinn orientated. Her deep desire to be Prom Queen will appear again this episode. Also her mother will appear again and we find out she was Prom Queen in her High School years. Source Someone is going to die in this episode before the showdown at regionals and will heavily impact the events of this episode. Source The New Directions win regionals,and Kurt and Blaine sing an extremely awkward gay duet. Source It's rumored that principal friggins attempts a suicide mission in this episode because Sue threathen to blackmail him with his Indian secret. Apparently, he succeeds. Apparently, New directions will be wearing shirts and pants to regionals this year. Pavarotti dies. Source Chris will sing "Blackbird" by The Beatles as a solo. Source Kurt is transferring back to McKinley. (If that wasn't obvious enough already.) Not sure what the circumstances of him leaving Dalton are, though. Source Kurt has the lead on "Blackbird," but The Warblers are backing him up. Source Songs *'Get It Right' by Glee''.'' Sung by Rachel. Source *'Loser Like Me' by Glee. Sung by New Directions. Source *'Jesus is my Friend' by Sonseed. Sung by Aural Intensity. Source *'Candles' by Hey Monday. Sung by Kurt and Blaine. Source *'Raise Your Glass' by P!nk. Sung by Dalton Academy Warblers. Source *'Blackbird' by The Beatles. Sung by Kurt and Dalton Academy Warblers Source *'Misery '''by Maroon 5. Sung by Blaine and Dalton Academy Warblers. Source Recurring Cast and Guest Stars Recurring Cast * [[Harry Shum Jr.|'Harry Shum Jr.]] as Mike Chang * '''Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans * Darren Criss 'as Blaine Anderson * 'Ashley Fink 'as Lauren Zizes Guest Stars *'Kathy Griffin 'as Tammy Jean Source *'Loretta Devine '''as Mary Constance Source Photos tumblr_lgqenmpkXL1qd53kgo1_400.jpg 1111111111111.png|The Girls boots 246968452.jpg AMBER-RILEY-GLEE-435x580.jpg CHORD-OVERSTREET-GLEE-1-435x580.jpg CHRIS-COLFER-ASHLEY-FINK-GLEE-435x580.jpg DIANNA-AGRON-GLEE-1-435x580.jpg KATHY-GRIFFIN-GLEE-435x580.jpg LEA-MICHELE-GLEE-1-435x580.jpg MARK-SALLING-GLEE-2-435x580.jpg CHRIS-COLFER-GLEE-435x580.jpg MATTHEW-MORRISON-GLEE-1-435x580.jpg DARREN-CRISS-GLEE-2-435x580.jpg tumblr_lhpcodFO9m1qf8gz1o1_500.jpg Videos '''011_Golden_Globes_Laugh_It_Up_With_The_Cast_Of_'Glee'|thumb|left|300px]]